


The Boyfriend Initiative

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bucky and Steve have a fun time, i told y'all I was gonna do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>There was a popular tag on Twitter, #GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend<br/>Well I said on tumblr I was gonna write a fic based around this<br/>And I stick to my word<br/>Here you go people</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky likes law and order now. It's the first show I could come up with.

Bucky lounged on a couch in the Avengers headquarters, casually scrolling through his Twitter feed, glancing through the day's news, occasionally pausing on certain posts. A picture of a cat standing on its hind legs, the final score of a baseball game, a new product with the faces of the avengers plastered onto it. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
Until he stumbled upon a post with a picture of him and Steve, with the caption #GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend. He glanced at it, and scrolled past, disregarding it as some fan who just wanted them to get together. Yes, Bucky would like it if Steve wanted to date him, but he was pretty sure it was out of the question. Steve was apparently dating Sharon, which was a little weird, since Sharon was Peggy's niece. Given, Bucky once did kiss Steve, but that was during World War Two. Before their lives became a whirlwind of superhumans and aliens and evil undercover organizations. So he figured he would just go on living his life, and Steve would date whoever he liked. Then, Bucky found another post with that hashtag. Soon, he discovered that his feed was filled with people saying how Steve should have a boyfriend, and they appeared to be split between Steve dating Bucky, and Steve dating Tony. Bucky found himself blushing, even though he had no real reason to. Steve really had no reason to date either of them, although he was still on shaky terms with Tony after the whole "civil war" thing went down. But the Internet is the Internet, and they will go down with the ship. But as far as Bucky knew, Tony was back together with Pepper, and they were very happy together.  
Just then, Sam came into the room cackling. "Dude," he started, "Have you seen what's trending on Twitter?"  
Bucky gave a slight smile. "You mean, #GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend? It's been all over my feed."  
"The Internet thinks you and Steve should hook up!" Sam laughed.  
"They also want him and Tony to get together." He rolled his eyes. "Nat actually thinks they might be good for each other. We've got a bet going. If she wins, I have to legally get my name changed to Dumbass."  
"Well, you're in luck." Sam held his phone out towards Bucky, letting him read the headline. "Stark and Potts just got engaged."  
Bucky nodded. "Well, good for them."  
Sam smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What happens if you win the bet?"  
"Nat has to shave off her eyebrows." Bucky said, while giving a cocky smile. 

Bucky went about his day as usual. Getting the grocery shopping done, sharpening knives, cleaning guns, refilling the cat's water dish. Everything was normal, until Steve walked through the door covered in blood, dust, and sweat.  
"Rough night?" Bucky said, pausing his current activity (cutting up vegetables for tonight's dinner).  
Steve took off his helmet and ran a hand through his messy hair. "We caught the guy. Destroyed a building in the process." Bucky pointed his vegetable knife towards Steve. "Is that blood yours?"  
Steve looked down at his blood-spattered outfit. "You know, at this point, I'm not sure." He took off his gloves and dropped them on the table. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower and assess the damage. See ya, Buck."  
And with that, Steve walked down the hallway towards the Avengers' living quarters, leaving Bucky with a pile of half-chopped vegetables and a yearning heart. 

Steve strolled into the Avengers' living room, hair wet and tousled from his shower. He had discovered that the blood was not his, in fact, but the blood of someone he was fighting. After a brief look at his phone, he discovered the infamous tag that had become so ever-popular on Twitter: #GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend. At first, he thought it was kinda funny, but then he realized the implications of the entire internet wanting him and Bucky to make out on a rooftop. And as much as he might have wanted to do that, he wasn't ready. He had just broken it off with Sharon, and was a little fragile.  
And what does Captain America do when he breaks up with his girlfriend? He eats a three-gallon drum of neapolitan ice cream, sits on the couch, and watches a movie he hasn't seen yet. This time, he's watching The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. He had seen all three of the Lord Of The Rings, and he decided he should watch The Hobbit just to get some background info. Plus, Clint basically shoved the entire series into his hands before returning back to his mid-life crisis farm.  
Soon, Steve was passed out on his couch while Bilbo and Thorin argued about something stupid on-screen.  
Bucky walked into the living room a few minutes after Steve fell asleep. Seeing the sleeping super-soldier caused his heart to melt. It reminded him of long ago, when Steve used to crash at his place when he had drunk too much. Which was often. Pre-serum Steve really couldn't handle his alcohol.  
He threw a blanket over Steve, before grabbing the remote and absentmindedly flicking through channels as he scrolled through his Twitter feed. More and more people were posting about how he and Steve should get together.  
Bucky finally settled on an episode of Law and Order. Someone had been murdered, and they were narrowing down suspects. Really, any episode of Law and Order. But no matter how hard Bucky tried to distract himself, he couldn't stop thinking about Steve. Yes, Steve was an amazing man, who was rather attractive, and was Bucky's best friend. But would Steve ever want to date him? He knew Steve was bi, that much was apparent, but that wasn't the problem. Bucky was a human weapon, with a metal arm, who'd killed a lot of people. Bucky wasn't exactly your ideal boyfriend. And he just couldn't find one flaw in Steve, outside of his occasional stubbornness and extreme loyalty to his friends. Steve was perfect. Bucky was just damaged flotsam, along for the ride.  
Soon enough, Steve awoke with a jolt, dragging Bucky out of his daydream.  
"Morning, sleeping beauty." Bucky chuckled. He was silently worried, though. Could that have been considered flirting?  
Steve rubbed his eyes. "Ugh."  
Bucky simply nodded and stared blankly at the episode of Law and Order.  
Steve picked up his phone, scrolled through his notifications, and then laid back down. "The Internet seems to think we should date." He mumbled.  
Bucky turned his head so Steve couldn't see him blushing. "Well, you know those fans. Very enthusiastic."  
Steve nodded. "Sharon broke up with me."  
"I could tell," Bucky motioned to the empty drum of ice cream, "by the path of destruction you left."  
Steve sighed. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway. She was Peggy's niece. Brought up too many memories."  
Bucky nodded and attempted to lower his heart rate. "So, what're you gonna do now?"  
"Probably sleep for a few days, maybe catch up on the 75 years of tv shows I missed." Steve finally sat up, putting his head in his hands.  
Bucky stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, Steve, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for ya."  
Steve nodded. "Thanks, Buck. What I need, is about 35 aspirin, since one does absolutely nothing for me."  
"Perks of being a super soldier, I guess." Bucky said.  
"Yeah. We get super headaches." Despite his pain, Steve still could crack the occasional joke.  
"But seriously, Buck," Steve pulled out his phone, "we need to address this thing on Twitter."  
Bucky's stomach fell. He had stared death in the face multiple times, and yet he was most scared when Steve so much as mentioned their relationship. "Yeah. Should we just issue a statement, or what?"  
"Bucky," Steve sighed, "I think we need to address our relationship."  
"Wh-what do you mean, Steve?" Bucky blushed violently, but on the inside, he was panicking. What was Steve getting at here?  
"The Internet clearly thinks we should get together." Steve laid a hand on top of Bucky's. "But what do you think?"  
Bucky gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I wouldn't turn you down if you asked me out."  
Steve shook his head. "Bucky, that's not what I meant. What I was asking was, are you in love with me?"  
Bucky's stomach did a 360. "Well, I, uh.... Y-yeah..."  
Steve found himself to be blushing as well. "And you're serious?"  
Bucky nodded. "Yeah. I've loved you for a long time."  
"Bucky..." Steve locked eyes with him. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well- I- you- you were always dating someone else!" Bucky stammered, finding himself to be extremely warm and wanting to throw up. This was more awkward than anything he had ever experienced in his life.  
"Buck, I..." Steve thought for a minute. Before he could say anything, however, Bucky leaned towards him and kissed him, passionately on the mouth. It was quick, like a test run.  
"Sorry." Bucky stared at his shoelaces. "I've been waiting a while to do that."  
Steve reached a hand out and turned Bucky's head towards him. The two locked eyes, before Steve pulled Bucky towards him, kissing him. This kiss was longer, more intimate. They both closed their eyes and held on for as long as they could.


End file.
